User blog:D2r/Fan Fiction setup!
UPDATE 4! Technical notes first: I've reworked this whole page to be more organized, and I've collated my notes a bit to better reflect the current status of the story. Moving on a bit. To help me overcome a crippling case of writer's block, I've decided to find a beta reader for the story - anyone who's willing to overlook my current draft (and is a reasonably good writer - people who can't spell or use correct grammar/punctuation need not apply), let me know, and we'll talk. I only want one person to see my draft, so act quickly if you feel up to the task. Whoever it is will recieve special credit if I ever finish this thing - heck, I might even dedicate the whole story to you if you're REALLY helpful. I would like again to thank everyone for their good ideas so far - although this fell off for a bit, you were all a great help. I will, of course, give props to everyone who came out for this in the afterword of the story (and personal thanks to anyone who submitted a name I chose), but I'd like to thank you all for coming out and giving me all this support I have recieved - I'm really happy you all care this much. This won't be ready for some time (insofar as I refuse outright to post stories until I'm finished with them), but I hope you'll like it when it eventually is. (tl;dr version of page: Give me name suggestions for the un-named characters below) Introduction Redwall Wiki Community, I've been planning for a bit of time now to write, suprise surprise, a Redwall fan fiction to be posted concurrently on this site and on fanfiction.net. Because I am a perfectionist and a merciless editor, I will not post until my multi-chapter monstrosity is complete (which will be a while yet; maybe a couple of months when exams are over), in order to both ensure maximum plot cohesion, and to avoid the following type of scenario: "OMGOMG UR STORY ROX PLZ POST MOAR" "I don't want to write any more because I'm bored/I have writer's block/I realized I hate it/etc./" "OH NO O O O O O O!!!1one Q_Q" "NOW I FEEL GUILTY! STOP IT!" etc. Moving on. I've been having some difficulty with the names for a few of the characters (since I'm kind of poor with Redwallian names), so I've decided to get community input! Below are some vague descriptions of some of the characters I can't think of good names for (not all the characters in the story, of course), without revealing any plot details. If anyone has any ideas for naming, please share, and I will love you long time. You will also get credit in my afterword if I chose your name - and even if you don't, you'll still get props for helping out. I'll reveal more, little by little, about the plot as I get further along in the writing process - though I'm going to keep most of the story under wraps until I actually finish. Thanks! Un-Confirmed Names NOTE: Before I begin, I should point out that I do need to name all manner of background characters, so if you have a random name that you think might sound good but doesn’t quite fit any of the below, feel free to suggest it and I might well use it for a character within. I also wish to note that some of the characters herein may be removed from the final narrative. Character 1 Species: Dormouse Gender: Male Role: Captain of the Goldenoak (minor character) Tenative Names: “Laidir”, "Arem", or "Wilvon". (Currently using "M" as a placeholder) Other: The captain of a merchant ship tasked with bringing a load of silver from the Northlands to Southsward. I haven't really given a lot of thought to him yet, though I picture him as being a competent sort of fellow. Perhaps a bit defensive about his height. Fights with a cutlass. Character 2 Species: Mouse Gender: Male Role: Cook on the Goldenoak (minor character) Tenative Name: "Gafton" Other: A bit tubby after overindulgence in his own wares. Laughs easily. Usually brandishes a meat cleaver. Character 3 Species: Rat Gender: Male Role: Governor of a searat base camp (secondary villian) Tenative Name: "Mëkorig" (I actually like this name, even if it's not quite Redwallian; I wanted to hear what you all think) Other: Massively and grotesquely fat. Wears robes, silks, a large feathered hat, and carries a sceptre. Bedecked with lots of jewllery to flaunt his vast wealth. Generally carried on a litter, followed by a personal guard and two of the most attractive female rats he can find and press into service. Extremely crafty about money and treasure, letting little fall through his paws. Incredibly vain and addresses self using the majestic plural. Character 4 Species: Vole Gender: Male Role: Galley Slave (secondary character) Tenative Name: "Koloub" Other: A veteran slave, he is possessed of a realistic view of his situtation and a dark sense of humour. He does his best to help his fellows adjust after their capture. Haven't flushed his role out fully. Locations (naming suggestions open) New Noonvale Location: A port town on the shore of the mainland between Salamandastron and the Northlands proper. Description: A burgeoning little town on the shore, New Noonvale is the center of seafaring trade between Southsward and the Northlands. Originally founded as a small community populated by a few disillusioned inhabitants of the original town of Noonvale, the port is now home to a small community of woodland creatures, and a fairly large colony of sparrows - the settled descendants of the Sparra that once inhabited Redwall. The trade of precious metals for Southsward food and spices goes directly through this port town, which is fiercely defended by its inhabitants from corsair marauders. The present Skipper of Otters is a former resident, having been a sailor in his younger days. Notes: This name's a bit uncreative, so any good ideas would be most welcome. Antiga Location: Island, containing a searat base camp Description: The name of both the island and the city upon it, Antiga is a seething den of evil home to legions of corsairs, and its ruler and self-styled baron is the bloated, corrupt rat known as Mëkorig. Ruling with suasion rather than fiat, instead of blackmailing or intimidating corsairs into his service, Mëkorig offers them the unrestricted use of the sprawling, tangled docks, taverns, armouries, markets, and other delights of the town he rules - for the price of a share of the treasure and goods which they loot. The cunning baron sells his surplus goods to any warlord willing to pay the price, allowing him to make even more money which he uses to further expand his settlement. Consequently, Mëkorig has achieved riches and power dreamed of by many and attained by few, and Antiga has become the pulsing heart of virtually all piracy on the ocean waves. Notes: Although I personally like this name, it's (A) not Redwallian, and (B) sounds kind of close to Antigua, an actual place. So I should probably change it, and I'm open to suggestions. Confirmed Characters Coradin Species: Fieldmouse Gender: Male Role: Ex-farmer turned galley slave (primary hero) Notes: A former farmer in Mossflower Woods who rejected a career on the family farm in favour of a life on the open seas. Wears rags - what was once a sailor's outfit before his capture. Courageous, but hotheaded and rash. Learns new skills quickly. Selleen Species: Otter Gender: Female Role: Sailor/Galley Slave (secondary character) Other: Hailing from Redwall abbey, she was taken by the Skipper's tales of the ocean at a young age and ultimately left the abbey with Coradin with in favour of a sailor's life. She is adventurous, cheery, and confident, but she has a very weak stomach for violence. (credit for name: Laria Wavedeep) Galicula Species: Rat Gender: Male Role: Searat captain (primary villian) Notes: Captain of the Waveclaw. Wears bright red silk headband, vest, and pantaloons. Carries a duelling sword and a knife. Speaks with an unaccented voice. A brilliant tactician and one of the rare few vermin who is both literate and numerate, he is also completely amoral and a pitiless murderer who works on an ends-justify-means basis. Has an excellent singing voice. Arkline Runblade Species: Hare Gender: Male Role: Long Patrol Sergeant (secondary character) Other: Wears Long Patrol uniform. Has left Salamandastron on leave to travel the world. Uses a sabre as his weapon of choice. Speaks in traditional hare lingo. Eats a lot. (Credit for name: Neildown) Radaj Burnfang Species: Ferret Gender: Male Role: Corsair Captain (secondary villian) Other: Has a flat, ugly face with a number of pockmark burn scars. Chain mail and one of those helmets with a little spike on the top. Carries a war hammer. Pilots a galleon much larger and faster than most corsair ships. Heavy corsair accent. Prone to violent outbursts. (Credit for name: Verminfate) Vessuka Species: Fox Gender: Female Role: Corsair Captain (secondary villian) Other: Wears a traditional "barbary" corsair outfit w/cutlass and knife. Silver tongue; she can easily persuade people to her point of view. Extremely pretty as foxes go, but ruthless and cruel. Has a much lighter pirate accent than most, though still obvious. Kybeak Species: Sparrow Gender: Male Role: Secret (plot device) Other: Sparra speak-a the REAL-um talking words, unlike mouseworms with they pretend-speak! KILLEE! Yes. (if anyone could possibly give me an assist on writing convincing dialogue for a Sparra, that would be great; ditto the hare above) Is also obsessed with shiny things, keeping a collection of trinkets (some actually quite valuable) in his nest. (Credit for name: Verminfate) Boat Names Two merchant vessels: Goldenoak and Silverpine (credit: Laria Wavedeep) Two searat galleys: the Waveclaw (own idea) and the Seahawk (credit: Laria Wavedeep) One searat galleon: the Stormreaver. (own idea; props to Laria Wavedeep for inspiring me) ---- I thank you in advance for your support. - d2r Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction